Blog użytkownika:Marionetka x3/Prolog
No, to już jest koniec imprezy! Idźcie do szatni i się przebierzcie!- zawołał Kuba. Na co wszyscy chórem: -Nieee!! No i właśnie jest koniec wszystkich imprez. Zawsze nudne i kijowe. Ale przychodzę bo już przywykłam. Zawsze się coś stanie. Zazwyczaj siedze na parapecie i patrze przez okno myśląc, marząc o przyszłości... Nienawidze tej szkoły z wszystkimi idiotami. Chyba tylko 2 osoby są spoko. Reszta do kitu. Dlaczego? Bo się błaznią, podlizują do chłopaków. Mam tego dosyć. Jest taki jeden nauczyciel który jest jakiś dziwny. Zawsze gdy mnie widzi patrzy się na mnie, wpatuje. Nie wiem dlaczego. Gdy wracałam sama, jak zwykle, popatrzyłam na najciemniejszą uliczkę w mieście z jedna lampą. Zauważyłam ruch. Przyjrzałam się bardziej. Zrobiło mi się słabo. W cieniu zauważyłam tam Blame'a!!( ten dziwny nauczyciel) Szybko poszłam do domu. Oczywiście mama się na mnie wydarła bo nie wróciłam o wyznaczonej porze. Popatrzyłam na nią pozbawionych wyrazu oczami i poszłam na górę. Gdy leżałam w łóżku myślałam o Blame'u. W końcu zasnełam. Rozdział 1 Kiedy się dowiedziałam o tym, że będą przesiadki, dostałam zawału. Ale po co?? Tak czy tak nikt nie chce ze mną siedzieć. Kilka przerw potem, podsłuchałam kolejną rozmowę. Prawie się rozpłakałam. Zgadnijcie kto będzie nas zmieniał. Tak, Blame. Kiedy była przyroda, były przesiadki. Kiedy wszyscy mieli ustanowione miejsca, i zostali tylko ja, Magda, Kacper i Paweł. Magda usiadła z Pawłem, a ja z Kacprem. Masakra,on jest najładniejszym, twardym chłopakiem, a ja wrażliwą brzydulą. Będą się z nas chichrać. Ale trudno, przywykłam do tego. Jak popatrzyłam na Blame'a widziałam ukrywane takie wielkie szczęscie. Popatrzyłam na niego ze wzgardą tak wielką, że chyba cała klasa to zauważyła, bo zapanowała cisza. Największa od początku roku. Jest teraz maj. Po chwili Blame kontynuował lekcję. Na końcu ostatniej lekcji, nauczycielka powiedziała nam, że do klasy dochodzi nowy uczeń. Chłopak. Wszystkie dziewczyny się podjarały a ja nawet nie podniosłam głowy tylko dalej rysowałam. Rozdział 2 Kiedy już cała klasa zaznajomiła się z nowym, wszystko wróciło do normy. Tylko że Kuba (ten nowy) jakoś dziwnie się na mnie patrzy. Na godzinie wychowawczej, pani powiedziała, że pójdziemy do pizzeri na Dzień Dziecka. Wszyscy się ucieszyli. To w sumie bardzo dobry pomysł. Każdy się dopytywał do jakiej, bo w naszym mieście są 3. W naszej klasie wszyscy zaczeli się cieszyć na głos, gdy pani powiedziała że do Freddy's Fazbear Pizza. Podobno tam są "żywe" roboty! Ale jeszcze 2 tygodnie. Popatrzyłam na Kubę, co on na tą wieść. Znalazłam go i znieruchomiałam. Patrzył się na mnie. On przyciąga spojrzeniem. Szybko kontynułowałam rysowanie. To było dziwne. -Ej! Spokój!! Emm, Kacper odwróć się! W końcu było troche ciszej. Minęły 2 tyg. i jutro mieliśmy iść do pizzerii. Blame (on jest naszym prawdziwym wychowawcą a tamta zastępczą) powiedział uśmiechając się jak powalony, że będziemy iść parami z ławek. No tego już za wiele. Łupłam głową o ławkę. Nieee... . Ja nie chcę! No ale trudno, już lepiej się znosimy niż na początku. Lekcje się skończyły. Teraz tylko czekać. Rozdział 3 W poniedziałek o 8.30 wszyscy już byli pod szkołą. Stalismy w parach z ławek. Na szczęscie Blame z nami nie jechał. Jak już bylismy na miejscu, z daleka było słychać radosne krzyki dzieci. Teraz, byłam zachwycona. Był to wielki budynek(przynajmniej taki się wydawał) pomalowany na szaro. Gdy weszliśmy, zobaczyliśmy tłumy dzieci. Poszliśmy usiąść a pani zamówiła pizzę i jakieś picie. Po 15 min przyszedł Bonnie z pizzą. Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego z zachwytem. Mi on się nie podobał, jakiś dziwny. Na scene wszedł Freddy i Chicka z Bunnym (toy). Zaczeli grać i śpiewać. Pani powiedziała że możemy pochodzić po pizzerii. Gdy zaczęłam błądzić po budynku, weszłam do pokoju gier. Było tam wielkie pudło. Dzieci tam podchodziły, lecz nic się nie stało. Jak wszystkie dzieci wyszły, a moja klasa weszła(cała), podeszłam i dotknęłam pudła. Coś się ruszyło i powoli pudło otwarło się. W środku była wielka kukiełka. Cudna! Ochroniarz podszedł do mnie i powiedział: -Tylko niektórym się pokazuje, masz farta. Nazywa się Marionetka. Nagle Marionetka się odezwała. -To nie fart. Jesteś wybrańcem.Nikt nas nie słyszy, tylko ty mnie. Przyjdź tu o 23.00. Wszystkiego się dowiesz. I schowała się do pudła. -To nie fart - powiedziałam ochroniarzowi i odeszłam. Popatrzył się na mnie jak na wariatkę, zresztą jak cała klasa. O 15.30 byłam już w domu i siedziałam na łóżku i myślałam o Marionetce. "Przyjdę"odparłam w myślach. Rozdział 4 Około dodziny 21.30, matka kazała mi iść spać i odparła że wychodzi i nie będzie jej przez całą noc. Lepiej być nie może!! Przyjęłam obojętną minę i kiwnęłam głową. Około 22 matka wyszła. Zaczęłam się ubierać, cała na czarno aby mnie nikt nie zobaczył. Jeszcze po południu obejrzałam cały budynek i zobaczyłam drzwi, które się często nie przymykają. "Wejde tamtędy" pomyślałam. O 22.55 byłam pod pizzerią. Obeszłam cały budynek z nadzieją, że drzwi się zacięły. Tak! Były ledwo widoczo otwarte. Pchnęłam mocno i weszłam. Odrazu podeszłam do pudła. Po chwili, Marionetka wyszła. -Jesteś, to dobrze. Na początku naucze Cię jak ze mną gadać. Słuchaj: musisz o mnie myśleć, i mówisz. Sprubój. Skupiłam się i powiedziałam: -Tak? Słyczysz mnie? -Dobrze. Teraz nik inny Cię nie słyszy a teraz patrz: mam tu kartkę z podrobionym podpisem Huzelnat'a (szef pizzerii) daj ją stróżowi nocnemu. Gdy go w końcu znalazłam, po ok. 5 min, dałam mu kartkę. Przeczytał ją, uśmiechną się, podał mi rękę i powiedział: -Witaj w pracy. Jestem Mike. Rozdział 5 Co???!!! W pracy???!!! Popatrzyłam na kartkę i przeczytałam: "Panie Schmidt, proszę przyjąć tą dziewczynę do pracy. John Huzelnat" Uśmiechnęłam się i wróciłam do Marionetki. -Że co?! Praca?! Przecież ja mam 13 lat!! -To tak jak ja gdy zginęłam. Możesz się poświęcić. Po chwili dodała- 30 lat temu zginęłam zabita przez mordercę. Fioletowy, nosi perułkę by zakryć włosy a twarz pudruje, chowa. Równe 30 lat temu moje życie odpłynęło. Wiesz jak to jest?! Chcesz mie rodzinę która Cię kocha, chłopaka który Ci pomoże, przyjaciół którym możesz się zwierzać. Ja nie mam nic. Zero. Tylko jestes ty. Możesz mi pomóc? Nie zapominając o bólu kiedy ten psychopata zadał mi przebijając mój brzuch na wylot. Chciałaś byś tak? Pewnie nie. Więc się mnie słuchaj, bo morderca jest na wolności. Po pierwsze, musisz zacząć tu pracować, aby się nauczyć budynku na pamieć. Każdy korytarz. Teraz się przezpaceruj. Widziałam jak chowa się do pudełka smutna, roztrzęsiona. Tak bardzo zrobiło mi jej się żal. Łza spłynęła mi po policzku. Współczuje jej. Gdy wróciłam ze "spaceru", odparłam: - Już trochę się oriętuje. - No dobrze. Po druge: za 2 tyg. musisz wyjchać poza miasto. jak bedziesz tu pracować, stworzy się wielkie niebezbieczeństwo. "To dobrze że tata przyjeżdża jutro. Znaczy już dzisiaj" Była 1.00. -Dobrze, co dalej? -Idź do Mika do biura a o 6.00 idź do domu. Kiwnęłam głową i udałam się do biura. Przy wyściu, powiedziałam do Marionetki: -Obiecuję, pomogę Ci. I wyszłam Bardzo zaprzyjaźniłam się z Mike'iem .Fajny jest. Nauczył mnie wszystkiego. Około godz. 6.30 byłam w domu. Musiałam się jeszcze spakować i umyć, a przedewszystkim przebrać. Dostałam specjanle ubranie. Pomyślałam o Marionetce. Wkońcu mam przyjaciółkę. Teraz tylko zagadać do Kuby Rozdział 6 Tego samego dnia, pani zorganizowała przesiadki. modliłam się abym usiadła z Kubą. Od początku roku schudłam. Byłam teraz w miarę chuda. Na samym końcu, jak zawsze, byłam ja. -A Róża (ja) usiądzie z... Kubą!! Tak. Udało się. A zależało mi tak bo Marionetka mi kazała się z kimś zaznajomić. Wybrałam Kubę. gdy już z nim siedziałam, przyszedł czas na biologię. Blame. Westchnęłam. Gdy Blame wszedł do klasy i usiadł za biurkiem, odrazu się skapł, że były zmiany miejsca i rozglądnął się po klasie. Zobaczył że rysuję. Wstał, podszedł do mnie i zabrał mi mój rysunek. Szybko wstałam i próbowałam mu zabrać kartkę. Szybko się cofnął i popatrzył, co tam jest. Gdy zobaczył rysunek, zatkało go. -NIE MASZ PRAWA JEJ RYSOWAĆ!!!-wybuchnął na mnie, gdyzobaczył że rysuje Marionetkę. -A niby dla czego?!Zabronisz mi?!-miałam już tego wszystkiego dosyć: tego że się na mnie wyżywał, bawił się moim kosztem, -TAK!! RYSUJ KAŻDEGO TYLKO NIE JĄ!! ONA BYŁA NAJTRUDNIEJSZA!! -W czym?- już zapytałam bez złości. Popatrzył się na mnie i wyżucił kartke do kosza. Usiadłam, spuściłam głowę i tak siedziałam do końca lekci. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że Kuba patrzy na mnie z troską. Popatrzyłam na niego i spuściłam głowę. Rozdział 7 Kolejnego dnia postanowiłam pogadać z Kubą. Zobaczy się jak będzie. Pierwsza okazała się plastyka. Pomyślałam i wpadłam na pomysł. -Masz pożyczyć kartkę? Wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Chyba po raz pierwszy słyszał mój głos. -Ja? -Mhm. -Oh... Yyy tak mam. Poczekaj chwilkę. Poszperał coś w podle i dał mi kartkę. -Proszę. -Dzięki. Przez całą plastykę nie gadaliśmy. -Pięknie rysujesz -powiedział. Aż drgnęłam. -Dzięki, ty też - i uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek i cała klasa wyszła, zostałam w klasie. Siedziałam i myślałam. Nagle wszedł Kuba. -Coś się stało?-spytał. -Nie, nic- szybko odpowiedziałam- tylko myślę ile jeszcze wytrzymam. -W czym?-wydawał się zdziwiony. -Ile wytrzymam bez bliskich. Bez oparcia-powiedziałam i wyszłam. Na ostatniej lekcji, gdy mieliśmy muzykę nie śpiewałam. Zawsze wstydziłam się śpiewać przy innych, bo myślałam że się będą chichrać. Nawet jeśli nie jestem już taka gruba mnie nie lubią. Może dlatego że tak się kłócę z Blame'm? -Dlaczego nie śpiewasz?-spytał Kuba. -Nie lubię. -Aha. Reszta dnia była spokojna. Po powrocie do domu, spytałam się taty czy mogę pracować w pizzerii. Zgodził się ! Kocham go. Lecz powiedział, że będe musiała robić lekcje odrazu po powrocie ze szkoły i potem spać. Zgodziłam się. Jak już byłam w pracy, przyszedł Bunny. Moim zdaniem on jest najstraszniejszy. Szybko włożyłam maskę. Poszedł. Usłyszałam kroki za mną. Odwróciłam się gotowa i zdecydowana. To był Mike. Usmiechał sie. -Dobrze Ci idzie. -No tak tylko Bunny mnie przeraża. Jest creepy. -No niestety. O i będzie nowy pracownik w pizzerii. -Jak się nazywa? -Jere... Foxy!-wykrzyknął Mike.Jezu!! Foxy w przejsciu. Aż wypuściłam latarkę która potoczyła się pod biurko. Zanurkowałam, podniosłam ją i zaczęłam migać Foxiemu w oczy. W ostatniej chwili. Prawie skoczył. Uff... -No to jak ma na imię? -Jeremy Fitzgerald. -Aha ok. Wiecz czy Marionetka jest normalna? -Nie. Dzisiaj też robot wygrał-powiedział Mike.Czemuuuu??? Biedactwo no cóż, trudno. Już pamiętam cały lokal na pamięć. Wybiła 6.00 -Dobra lece. Nareczka -Do zobaczenia jutro. Dzisiaj w szkole na godzinioe wychowawczej była pani Kaniowska. Moglismy jej zadzwać pytana. Na każdy temat. Po lawinie pytań podniosłam rękę. -Róża, proszę. -Dlaczego pan Blame nie podaje swojego imienia?- spytałam. Zrobiła się cisza w klasie. -Nie wiem. Ja też go nie znam-powiedziała nauczycielka. Postanowiłam poznać jego imię. Rozdział 8 Po przyjściu do szkoły karzdy się na mnie jakoś dziwnie patrzył. "O co im łazi?" Gdy już byliśmy w sali i siedziałam w ławce, przyszedł Kuba. Gdy zobaczyłam jego twarz, krew odpłynęła mi z twarzy. Miał podbite lewe oko i na prawym policzku długie zadrapanie. Nie, nie tylko skóra. Do krwi. -Matko, co Ci się stało?! -Nic. -No w ogóle!! To jest cholernie głębokie! Kto Ci to zrobił?! -A co Cię to obchodzi?! Odsunełam się onieśmielona. "Co mu się stało?" -Ale... -Najlepiej się odwal. Popatrzyłam się na niego przez łzy. "Czemu mi to robi??" Jedna poleciała mi po policzku. Schyliłam głowę. Po lekcji mieliśmy próbę na Święto Szkoły. Poszliśmy na salę gimnastyczną. Gdy schodziłam, widziałam że Kuba Idzie do Blame'a. Przyjrzałam się temu z przerażeniem. Pogadali coś i popatrzyli się na mnie. Niepełnosprawny umysłowo (nowe przezwisko Blame'a XD)się uśmiechnął, a Kuba popatrzył na mnie. "Spadaj" powiedziały jego wargi. Szybko poszłam na salę. Płakałam. -Oooo, widzę żnasza kochanka właśnie się moczy-powiedziała Julia- Popatrzcie laski, oferma. -Spierd***j- powiedziałam. Wydawały się zaskoczone. Nigdy nie przeklnęłam. Uśmiechnęły się i se poszły. -Oo, dzięki -mruknęłam. Na sali nie brałam udziału w próbie. Bolała mnie głowa. Kuba zaprzyjaźnił się z klasowymi dresami."Co się z nim dzieje?!" Nie rozumiałam tego. Gdy wracaliśmy ze szkoły, chłopacy nie mieli treningu więc poszli za mną. -Ej ty, Różyczko ty moja!! -Chodź no tu do nas!! Wołali tak przez całą drogę. Gdy na końcu został tylko Kacper i Kuba, Kacper do mnie podbiegł i szarpnął za rękaw. -Co tam ty moja mała?! Wpadasz do mnie?? Odwróciłam się powoli i przypieprzyłam mu z całej siły pięścią w nos. -Odpieprz się ode mnie -syknęłam i poszłam do domu. W pracy byłam w podłym humorze. Jedyna pociecha-animatrony były znów sobą. Poleciałam do Marionetki. -Cześć. Powoli się wychyliła z pudła. -No hejka. Coś się stało? Chyba zauważyła moje łzy. -Nie nic. -No dobrze, a więc jak Ci mówiłam za 3 dni musisz wyjech z miasta-chyba że wolisz byś martwa. -Może... Marionetka się przeraziła. -Żże co...? -Nie ważne. -Bo Purple Guy jest na wolności. I co najgorsze pracuje w szkole. TWOJEJ szkole. Zrobiło mi się słabo... Czemu byłam taka tępa?! Blame. Już po nim. -Zabije go. -Chyba że Cię wyprzedzi-powiedziała Marionetka. -Zobaczymy. Masz może skórzany pas? -Chyba jest na zapleczu. Poszłam tam i znalazłam skórzane pasy. Kilka minut pracowałam. Przyczepiłam se do pasa piękny pas na noże. -Game over, Blame. Rozdział 9 Był weekend.Tata zaproponował mi wypad do galerii. Pojechałam z nim. Po powrocie do domu, miałam piękne czarne rajstopy, krótkie spodenki, bluzkę i rękawiczki po łokcie. Tata dał mi też 20 zł na to co chce. Kupiłam sobie lakier do paznokci. Potem jeszcze pojechaliśmy do sklepu sporowego. Tata kupił mi kilka tarczy, bo go o to poprosiłam. Kilka godzin po przyjeździe poszłam do parku. Mieliśmy tam wielki, stary bunkier. Wzięłam tarcze, pas i noże i poszłam poćwiczyć. Miałam nadzieje że nikogo tam nie będzie. Gdy ćwiczyłam, szło mi to wspaniale; każdy nóż wbijał się w tarcze. Mój najlepszy rzut to 8. Przez weekend nie było nic ciekawego. Jak szłam do szkoły, w moim nowym ubraniu, spotkałam Kacpra i Kubę. Kacper popatrzył się na mnie i aż sapnął. Przeszłam koło nich nawet nie patrząc na nich. W szkole, byłam spokojna. Przestałam już być taka smutna. Podeszły do mnie 3 najładniejsze dziewczyny. -Ej, ty. Podobno pobiłaś Kacpra, prawda? -Eh, nieważne. Gdy odchodziłam, krzyknęły: -Powiedział że masz patologię w domu i jesteś niedorozwinięta! Zwolniłam lekko, trzepnęłam głową. "Na to nie pozwolę." powiedziałam w myślach. Na mojej ławce była karteczka: "Podobno pracujesz w pizzerii. Zobacze jak Ci idzie. Kuba" Zgniotłam ją i wyrzuciłam przez okno. -Ciekawe co ten debil wymyślił- szepłam. Nawet nie widziałam Blame'a który patrzył przez szparę w drzwiach i się uśmiechał. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach